The Curiosity of a Psychotic Robot
by HardcoreGamerNess
Summary: Bender is bored and his curiosity leads him to a whole new experience with a cyclops. First uploaded story.


The Curiosity of a Psychotic Robot

"Goddammit I've had enough of booze and cigarettes and hookers. I need something more exciting to do!" Bender looked across the room at the humans and Zoidberg doing their usual monkeying about. Zoidberg was doing that crab shuffle the bender had always found annoying. He took out a cigarette and flicked it at Zoidberg who spontaneously combusted into flames, cawing loudly then scuttling away. Bender chuckled darkly. Stupid crab. He got up from the couch and spread his arms in a yawn. He needed to find something to do to get rid of his boredom. He went to find Fry, who had locked himself in the bathroom for about an hour to do whatever it was that humans did in there. Without knocking, he unlocked the door to the bathroom. Fry screamed in surprise then glared at bender who was now standing in a hologram of two naked humans.

"Bender! I was watching that!"

"What?!" Two humans sitting around naked? Hermes and the doc are naked playing cards out on the roof, why do you need a hologram to see naked people?"

"I'm not interested in seeing a bunch of nasty old guys, I like seeing naked women thank you very much, now get out the way, I'm uhh...busy." Fry said hiding his privates with his hand.

"Fine, fine jeesh." Bender closed the door to the bathroom. Naked humans huh? He knew about human sex, but had a morbid curiosity as to what it felt like. Then it struck him. Human sex. Now that could be funny. He had heard of some robo-sexuals trying to have relations with humans, getting parts installed and what not. He found it disgusting, but it could be good for a laugh or two or three, or fifty. Either way, it would keep him from going to the suicide booth for fun again.

Leela looked up from her magazine. Bender was acting strange lately, even more so than the average. He was going around asking humans to sleep with him and something was different about his titanium body. There was a compartment at the bottom, but when anyone asked him about it, he just started laughing like an idiot. Briefly, Leela wondered what Bender would be like as a human, not that he didn't already act like one. But would he look good? Ugly? Would he be taller? Her thoughts were interrupted when the said robot came up from behind her, almost giving her a heart attack.

"Bender don't do that!" Leela whined.

"Calm down tootsie." the robot said brushing off her annoyance. He had a curious look in his eye and Leela didn't like it. Usually he didn't try to steal from her too often, but if he was planning on tricking her into giving him money, he had another thing coming.

"So Leela I couldn't help but notice that your lonely life could use some excitement, how about getting with a bending unit, particularly, this bending unit." Bender swooned. Leela raised a brow.

"Have you drunk anything today?"

"Yes why?"

"Because your acting sober. Now what do you really want?"

"Oh nothing, just to attempt carnal relations with a human being."

"What-"

"Ahem, well I'll be going. If you need my, I'll be bending something in the other room." Bender turned and started whistling, which he often did when he was plotting something. Leela sighed. She decided to follow him just to make sure he wasn't planning on stealing something from her work locker. She rounded the corner into the locker room when she heard a door close behind her.

"Well well well, look whose been following me around, Leela." Bender pulled out a cigar and took a puff before flicking it towards a paper which caught fire. Leela panicked and used her boots to stomp the fire out,

"You know Leela, I've always liked your take charge attitude."

"And I've always liked your 'in your face' attitude, what's your point?"

"I'd like to try something with you, and don't worry, I've already tested it...sorta."

"Bender what on earth are you..." Leela stopped in mid-sentence when she saw something protruding out of the new compartment under benders closet door. It was a metallic gray penis. Or at least that what it looked like.

"So will you do it with me?" the robot asked nonchalantly. Leela couldn't take her eyes off the thing. It was like a dildo and so large.

"I- no this is crazy!"

"Oh come on Leela, it's just for fun, and no one will know."

"Why don't you find someone else?"

"Because I don't have any close female friends besides you and since your so sad and lonely, I figured this might cheer you up, since you humans and uh humanoids seem to enjoy this kind of thing. Now stop thinking so much." Bender walked over to Leela who was huddled up against the wall in fear. He grabbed her wrist and forced her hand to wrap around his newly installed length. Leela's eye widened. It was firm but not metallic like she thought it would be. Out of curiosity she started stroking the gray colored member. Bender seemed to be getting some sort of electrical currents sent to his body because he was making the same sounds that he usually did when he jacked on. The robots hand shot out at Leelas head and forced her into a sitting position so that she was eye level with his cock. Leela felt her mouth be pressed up against the member as Bender's hand forced her head to engulf it. Bender sighed in pleasure and his lightbulb eyes rolled back in his head. The member tasted like alcohol strangely enough. Soon Leela's head was bobbing along the imitative penis and her saliva covered the entire length. She curiously grabbed the scrotum near the base of the member and she saw a wave of sparks go from her fingers to Bender's body. He moaned in pleasure at the currents running through him. "Sweet your God, this feels good, now I understand why you humans like sex so much. I used to think it was just a bunch of meat bags slapping together."

Suddenly a rush of unknown liquid came out of the tip and bender's body shook erratically.

"Bender!" Leela exclaimed, pulling her mouth from around his artificial cock.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that that happens. Don't worry, it's not oil, I think it's alcohol."

"Oh.. Okay well, warn me next time."

"Yea yea, now for the even better part." Bender chuckled maniacally. Quickly, he grabbed Leela and tore her tanktop and black pants off, leaving her in her underwear. He looked at her form which was similar to that of a hot robot babe except without the beautiful titanium and circuits. She would have to do. Before any protest sounded from Leela's mouth, Bender inserted his metallic fingers in between her vaginal lips. Her annoyed whine turned into a happy moan. Honestly, he just wanted to be certain that that was where her entrance was which is why he decided to stick his fingers in her. Without warning, he replaced his fingers with the gray colored extension and rammed into her. Leela screamed loudly at the suddenly larger invasion and held her hands against the wall as Bender thrusted in and out of her body. The robot was off in his own world again when Leela turned her head to see him grabbing her ass with his eyes back in his head. Electrical currents waved up and down his body. Leela felt the tingle of the waves that must have been pulsating through his cock, making each push ten times more pleasurable. She couldn't help it, but she had to just let go completely of all the tension she was holding in. She loosened her head scrunchy and tossed her wild purple hair around, cooing as she felt the electricity and pounding of Benders new toy. Her ass clapped against the metal of his body and the firm scrotum slapped on and off against her pussy. She felt liquid, which was likely a mixture of her wetness and his alcohol running down her leg.

"Bender's gonna blow!" the robot exclaimed. He jackhammered into Leela's pussy, moving his arms so that he was holding her up against the wall, with one hand on her breast and another holding up her near her rear. He slid his hand further and pinched the clitoris. Leela felt her own rush coming and tried to grab onto something. The way Bender was holding her, made it feel like she was flying and the feel of his cock shoving into her added to the high feeling she was experiencing.

"Oh god, Bender!" Leela exclaimed, cumming onto the robot's member. Bender released a nanosecond after Leela, leaking what looked like a thick white substance similar to actual cum. Taking her finger, Leela swiped some of the white substance and tasted it. It was alcoholic but like a white mousse margarita. Unceremoniously, Bender slid to the floor with Leela still attached to him.

"My, your god, human sex, is even better than robot sex."

"You said it." Leela agreed, dazed from the whole event.


End file.
